Christmas When You Were Mine
by andrea1695
Summary: Nick and Miley's Christmas gets caught off guard when they can't stop thinking about each other. Niley One-Shot


(Miley's POV)

I can't believe that Christmas was already here. I was happy. Something just seemed different. The mistletoe, which was hanging in the doorway to the kitchen, didn't seem as green, or as beautiful as it did last year. It seemed to have lost its charm. I looked over at one of my favorite ornaments. It was a simple one. It had a flat, red color, and in green sparkles, it read "Merry Christmas." That, too, had lost its touch on me. The simple smile didn't grow on my face when I saw it. The stockings, which hung above the fireplace, didn't seem as merry as they did previously. They presents wrapped underneath the tree, didn't seem as colorful as they did before. There was a pile of Christmas cards sitting on the coffee table, which I had read several times, but still, something still seemed so wrong.

"Miley!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I said, keeping my eyes on the gifts under the tree.

"Can you please not just sit around? You need to clean your room!" I sighed. "Plus, Christmas is in a week, and Justin is coming over." I had nothing to rebut. I didn't feel like it. I let out a heavy sigh, and walked to my room. I began to organize some things off of my dresser top. I picked up a pair of earrings. I took out my jewelry box from the closet and opened it. As I was placing the earrings down, I noticed a necklace, a necklace that was given to me last Christmas. I couldn't bear looking at it for any longer, so I closed the lid of the box, and put it away. Christmas was a week away, and things were horrible.

(Nick's POV)

I had my arm wrapped around Selena. Her head was rested on my chest.

"I love you." I heard her simply say. I looked down at her and saw her smiling at me. I simply just smiled back. We just went back to sitting there, on the couch, looking at the unparalleled beauty of the Christmas tree, and watching the best Christmas movie of all time, Home Alone 2. We sat there for a few seconds. Then, I caught a glimpse of an ornament. It was a polar bear, with a little girl in a red coat, laying on it's back. Suddenly, everything seemed different. The tree wasn't as green, and the lights on the tree didn't seem to glow as bright. The stockings that hung weren't as festive. The movie wasn't as funny, and the presents didn't make me as exited as they usually would. Me, having my arm around Selena, suddenly felt so wrong. I pulled my arm off of her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. I sighed.

"Nothing," then I got up and walked to my room. This wasn't going to be a good Christmas.

Christmas Day (Miley's POV)

I woke up on Christmas to Noah jumping on my bed.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Wake up, Miley! Wake up!"

"Noah! Get out!"

"But, Miley, It's Christmas!" She continued jumping on my bed.

"Fine!" I said firmly.

"Yay!" She exclaimed as she pulled the covers from over me. We walked into the living room where everyone was already there.

We had finished opening the gifts around 9 o'clock. I was ready to go back to bed. Then, the doorbell rang; I had forgotten that we were going to have guests. Well, it was only one, and it was my asshole of a boyfriend, Justin. My mom ushered him inside the house. He walked over to me and kissed me, and the hugged me. I heard him whisper something in my ear.

"This is going to be a Christmas to remember." Then he pulled away from me, and winked at me.

(Nick's POV)

I was sitting at the table with Selena's family and mine. Selena was next to me, and her foot found mine under the table. She smiled at me, and I faked one back.

After breakfast, I just walked over to my room. Without saying a single word to anyone. I lay down on my bed, thinking about what was going on. Without Miley, Christmas just wasn't Christmas. It was like all the fun had been taken away. I didn't know what to think of it. I missed her, more than ever. Last Christmas was the best one of my life! Don't get me wrong, Selena was a great girl, but Miley was extraordinary! I wanted to make things right, so badly.

(Miley's POV)

It was about noon now, and I was lying on my bed, thinking of how amazing last Christmas was. Then, I saw Justin walk through my door.

"Hey, sexy!" He said smiling. I didn't really want to know what he was up to. So, I got up and began to walk out of the room. He probably wanted to get into my pants. That wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to go against my purity ring. I didn't want to. Plus, I wasn't ready. I was at the doorway when I turned around.

"I'm sorry, Justin. I'm breaking up with you. All you ever wanted from me was fame and all this bullshit." Then, I just walked away. Leaving him behind in my room, not looking back. I might regret this later on, but don't really care! I went down the hall to my sister's room, I could be alone there, she wasn't going in there anytime soon, and if she wasn't there, who would be? I opened her door, and walked over to her bed, a sat down on it, and began to cry. I had nothing better to do. Would Christmas ever be the same without Nick? I don' t think so.

After maybe two hours of balling my eyes out, I realized that I couldn't just sit around and cry Christmas day, it was wrong. My family was waiting for me, and I couldn't keep them waiting. I got up, and looked my self in the mirror. My face was tear stained, and my hair was a mess. I grabbed a hair tie from around my wrist and put my hair in a bun. I didn't want them to know how mush I've cried, so I walked over to the bathroom, and washed my face thoroughly. I took the towel from the hook and wiped my face. I looked myself in the mirror once. I didn't look much different. My face was still tear stained, and my eyes were still red. It was hopeless; it would look like I've been crying no matter what. So that was a buzz kill. I had to do this; I had to get out of this room.

When I walked into the living room, everything went dead silent. Everyone in my family just looked at me. No one said a word. Not a single person. My mom smiled at me, and gestured me to come sit with her. I smiled and sat with her. I saw Justin glaring at me from the other side of the room, but I didn't care. I was actually happy at this point in the day. I was shocked. I didn't need Nick to make me happy on Christmas. I just needed my family. Screw sadness, screw guys, screw Nick! There is so much that I could be thinking about other than heartache.

Dinner flew by without a hitch. Justin had left a bit after I had come out of Noah's room. That was pretty good; I didn't have to look at a butt face like him. After dinner, my brother brought out chocolate cake. You got to love his chocolate cake. It could fix anything, even the worst broken heart, even though I no longer had it. It's strange how no matter how careful you are when you eat it; it always seems to get all over your hands. I was just about half way through my slice of cake. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Miley, sweetie, can you get the door for me, please?" I heard my mom call from the other side of the table.

"Sure." I managed to say, through all the chocolate fudge that was stuck on the roof of my mouth. I walked over to the door, while trying to suck the fudge off the roof of my mouth. It really doesn't make much sense who would be coming at your door unannounced on Christmas. Honestly, I had no idea who it was when I turned the doorknob to answer the door. Strangely enough, when I opened the door, it was Nick who was at the door. His face was serious, and mine was shocked. All he did was look dead into my eyes, and smiled at me.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" I said.

"I just needed to know if what happened between us was wrong." What was he saying?

"No, Nick, you can't do this, or say anything. I just got over you not even four hours ago, and now you're back."

"So you thought of me?" he asked, with a hopeful smile on.

"Why are you here on Christmas?" I asked him, a bit frustrated.

"This holiday isn't the same without you." I rolled my eyes.

"That's so cliché, Nick."

"I know, but it's true. Miley," He continued, "I care about you. I don't know if I can let you go."

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it couldn't," he said looking at me with his gentle eyes.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," then, he grabbed my hand. I felt a jolt of electricity enter my hand. My heart skipped a beat. Then everything that we went through together rushed back and forth in my head. Everything form the first time we met, to the last time I saw his, before this. I knew that I was still madly in love with him, and I couldn't stop that fact. I couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him that I was over him. I wasn't even the closest thing to over him. It was a simple fact. I guess he saw what I was thinking in my eyes, because before I knew it, he had grabbed me by my waist, and pulled me into a kiss. I didn't know what to do. I mind was in shock, but my lips must've had a mind of it's own because I kissed back. The jolt of electricity that I felt in my hands was now in my lips.

After a few seconds, I pulled away and looked him dead in the eye. We starred at each other for a while, not saying a word.

"This time," he paused, "I won't let you go, I promise," and that was that. We were together again. Although, he did get in a lot of trouble for leaving on Christmas day, to go to California, with out telling anybody. Selena was pretty upset, but she got over it. She moved on with some guy she met in New York. Justin never seemed to care about our break up, which I was okay with, because I didn't either. Me, I got my happily ever after, with Nick, the one that I wanted all along. Of course there were fights here and there, but we never let go of each other. Now I don't have to hope that he will be mine on Christmas day, I know he will.


End file.
